


I Can't Live Without You

by KitayD



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitayD/pseuds/KitayD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley tries to escape reality and her past by leaving it behind and starting anew. But what happens when a certain red head is all she thinks about? Ivy is going through a slight depression with her little jester gone, and turns to someone she'd never suspect. Catwoman. Will jealousy and anger arise? Had Poison Ivy forgotten about Harley Quinn? Only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Live Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a collab between a friend and I, were we switch PoV's from Pamela to Harleen. It's mostly first person, and well I hope you enjoy & leave comments.  
> I do NOT own Batman, all credits to writer/DC  
> ~Happy Readings

Harley's POV

Gotham was in shambles... The criminals were all loose out of Arkham and Black Gate, tearing the city apart. It was all the Gotham City Police Department could do, but even their best wasn't enough. All the top criminals were taking over: Twoface, the Penguin, even Scarecrow, and that was only naming a few. The Joker grinned at the carnage that was being caused. There was too much going on for Bat brains to keep contained on his own. It was going exactly like the Joker had hoped. After all, he wasn't particularly a man with a plan.  
I paced around the room as the Joker stared out the window. Everything going on outside was starting to worry me. And that was rare for anything the Joker did to scare or worry me. Things outside were getting out of hand, even with Batman and his crew, along with Commissioner Gordon, trying to get all the criminals back to where they belonged.  
"Mistah J? Why are we sitting in here when everybody else is outside taking on B-Man," I asked a little impatiently.  
"Because Harley, we're waiting for a chance to get away, my dear. With everybody else keeping Batbrain and his lackeys distracted it'll give us the chance to set the bomb and get out," the Joker responded with a maniacal laugh.  
I smiled at my Puddin's laugh, "That sounds like fun Mistah J! Then you and I can live happily ever after!"  
A squeal left my throat as I leapt at the Joker, wrapping my arms around him. But alas, he didn't want to be touched right then, and the end result was me flat on my ass holding my cheek in surprise and staring at him baffled. I don't know why I was ever surprised anymore when he'd hit me; after all, it was a daily occurrence. The Joker stared down at me coldly, his hand still raised from the backhand he had delivered. The Clown Prince of Crime raised an eyebrow at me as I felt my bottom lip quiver.  
"How many times have I told you Harley? Don't mess up my suit!"  
I was trying so hard not to cry at that point. I hated when the Joker lost his temper on me like that. My blue eyes stared at the floor and I couldn't help but sniffle. Then a realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I shot to my feet, grabbing his arm.  
"But Puddin'! What about Red? And Catwoman? They're my-"  
The crazed clown full on punched me this time, and I hit the ground harder than last time. He pulled me up by my blond hair and got in my face, scaring me.  
"Harley, I don't care about the redheaded hippie or the crazy cat lady!"  
I could only look up at the Joker with pain in my eyes. Where would I be without Red when the Joker had thrown me out? I would probably be dead... He dropped me and scoffed at me.  
"Don't ask anymore questions, Harley," he growled turning away from me to continue watching the carnage.  
"Whatever you say, Mistah J," I muttered getting back up to my feet, wiping the blood from my cheek.  
Suddenly, just when I was about to say something to the Joker, the window shattered and Batman himself came to his feet from a roll. His towering frame soared above my Puddin. Bat Brains didn't look too happy, his suit and cape torn up. I grabbed my bat and ran at Batman before he could do anything to Joker. The caped crusader ducked the swing and grabbed the bat, tearing it out of my grasp, causing me to fall forward. He broke the red and black bat over his knee before throwing a kick into my stomach that threw me backward.  
"Welcome to the party, Bats," the Joker said, spraying a gas into the Dark Knight's face.  
Batman punched the Joker only to fall back coughing.  
"I'm tired of your antics, Joker! What is all this about? How-"  
I watched the vigilante fall to the ground unconscious, his words had begun to slur and sound almost incoherent.  
"Geez Puddin', whadidya do to him?"  
The Joker stood and kicked Batman hard in the stomach, "It's a new gas I concocted, Harls. Now let's go."  
"Wait, what? That's it?"  
"Yes, Harley. That's it, time to leave."  
I got to my feet as I watched the Joker hit the detonator in his hand. I remembered reading some of his plans, the bomb would go off in fifteen minutes. I ran to follow him only to feel something wrap around my feet, bringing them together and sending me crashing to the floor. I hit the hard floor with a grunt and slowly looked up and over my shoulder. Batgirl and Nightwing stood in between us and Bats. I had expected the Joker to turn back and help me but when I looked back he was making a run for the door.  
"Not so fast Joker," Nightwing yelled, throwing a batarang that slammed into the side of the Joker's head propelling him down onto his side.  
"Mistah J!"  
I tried to get up but the rope around my ankles and a booted foot to my back kept me from doing so.  
"Stay down, Quinn," Batgirl said from above me.  
I could only watch as Nightwing and my Puddin' duked it out. I had to think fast, there was probably only ten or so more minutes before that bomb would blow. I didn't want to be inside when it went off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Batman slowly getting to his feet, holding his head, with a groan.  
"Batgirl? What happened?"  
I looked up at Batman with a raised eyebrow, he didn't remember? I took opportunity of the split second distraction and pushed up hard, throwing Batgirl off the top of me, but the Dark Knight landed a good kick to my head, dazing me. Mr. J was pinned to the wall across the room by Nightwing and I was lying helpless under Batman's boot.  
"Don't do anything stupid, Harley," Batman said harshly, leaving Batgirl to watch over me while he helped Nightwing interrogate Joker.  
I lied there, accepting my fate. We were all going to die, that bomb was gonna go off soon. I just let my cheek lie against the floor and I kept my gaze over at the Joker and the two vigilantes. I was gonna die, and I wanted him to be the last thing I saw. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What would it feel like to die? Would it hurt? But then I thought about Red, how would she feel when she found out I died, blown up, a victim of the Joker's insanity?  
Out of nowhere, with no explanation, I heard Batgirl let out a grunt. When I opened my eyes she was clear across the room lying in a heap on the floor. I sat up and just looked confused.  
"What the hell?"  
"Come on Harls, we're getting out of here," a familiar voice called.  
I smiled and got to my feet as best I could and raced, or rather hopped, to the window where green vines had piled through. Standing on a huge leaf was none other than the red headed beauty I had been thinking of.  
"Red!"  
Poison Ivy stepped off the leaf and onto the grossly carpeted floor, and wrapped me in a hug. It felt good to have someone's caring arms around me; it was only fair to hug her back. At this point Batgirl was back on her feet, her gaze shooting daggers at us. I could see her mind working, how was she going to take on Poison Ivy and me? Red bent down and cut the rope from my feet and seconds later Batgirl rushed us. With a yelp, I realized that I had forgotten about the bomb yet again.  
"Wait," I yelled at the girl vigilante.  
Batgirl stopped, clearly confused as to why I had yelled at her to stop. Batman and Nightwing looked over at us, my yell had apparently caught their attention as well. I grabbed Red's arm and held onto her.  
"If you wanna live we gotta get outta here, right now. Puddin' set up a bomb, and it's only got a few minutes until it explodes," I said, shrinking slightly under Batman's harsh gaze.  
Ivy grabbed me, her arm around my waist, pulling me close as if to protect me. Joker coughed and then began laughing in his usual crazed manner.  
"If my watch is correct then, that bomb only has seconds before it goes off," Joker choked out.  
Red didn't hesitate in pulling me on top of the plant she had rode up to this floor. Batgirl and Nightwing ran for the window and leaped out, using their grapnels to swing to safety atop another building. Batman was trying to drag Joker to the window but the clown kicked the vigilante in the back of the knee, causing him to stumble.  
"Fine! Stay here! Die, I really don't care anymore!" Batman yelled, making a run for the window.  
"Harley! Don't leave me here to-"  
Mistah J's words were cut short by the explosion. Ivy's plant had started to move away from the building but not fast enough. When it had exploded, I was thrown away from the safety atop the leaf. And because the redhead had refused to let go of the hold she had on my waist, she went flying through the air with me. Batman had barely jumped from the window in time, swinging to safety, but not until after he had been thrown by the force of the blast. I hit the ground hard, Ivy on top of me. I struggled to catch my breath, and my skin felt like it was on fire.  
Red helped me sit up, and it was then that I saw all the little shards of glass sticking out of me. That explained the burning feeling all over. My blue eyes raked over the building, looking for any sign that the Joker had made it out alive. As the seconds ticked by the chances of him making it out grew slimmer. I felt tears building in my eyes and I shot to my feet, if I got there before another explosion went off maybe I could save him.  
"Puddin!"  
"Harley, no!" Ivy exclaimed, pulling me back against her, just as another explosion shook the ground we stood upon, throwing flames and debris high up into the air.  
I struggled at first, but then I just let my body go limp into the redhead's hold and just started crying hysterically. Ivy pulled me close into her, not saying anything, just holding me. Which was sometimes all a person ever needed. After the explosion things just seemed to die down, the criminals all stood in awe at the fire. Word spread quickly that the Joker had been inside when it went off and that seemed to make Harvey Dent and Oswald Cobblepot start a power struggle. Poison Ivy and I fled, before Batman could round us up. The GCPD SWAT team had been late getting there but once they got there, escaped prisoners were being rounded up. Ivy and I didn't want to go back to Arkham, so we took off before anyone would notice.  
I felt numb, Mistah J was gone, what was I supposed to do without him? That night while curled up next to Ivy in her bed, I just stared at the wall. My thoughts were racing, reliving the night over and over again. But they came to a screeching halt when I realized something. I could go back to normal now, I could go back to being Dr. Harleen Quinzel. A normal life... I stood up, and glanced down at Pam as she slept soundly. I smiled but felt tears rise again, I would miss her, more than I would miss the Joker.  
I bent down and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. I went to Commissioner Gordon, explaining that I just wanted a normal life again. It was agreed upon, with Batman in the room, that I would go back to Arkham until I was deemed sane. Then I could return to my life as Harleen Quinzel, a psychiatrist that lived a 'normal life.' I would put my past where it belonged, behind me. The crime life was mine no more, the Joker, Selina, Red... all of them. I'd leave them behind and never look back.


End file.
